


Before the storm

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: we are out for prompt, Drabble Weekend 1, Human Castiel, Season/Series 05, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ultimo giorno buono sulla terra, e Dean insegna a Castiel come guidare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



> **Note** : Scritta per la prima edizione del Drabble Week del [we are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) su facebook con il prompt lasciatomi da Mrs_Bored " _Supernatural, Dean/Cas, Dean gli insegna a guidare. "Cas, mi raccomando, devi frenare con delicaTUMP"_ " \+ Time line: quinta stagione, quando Cas è umano.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Il mondo ha deciso di finire, ma quel giorno non sembra affatto come se l'Apocalisse bussasse alla loro porta. Dean non si sveglia pieno di dolori; non c'è sangue nei suoi vestiti, quando la mattina li raccoglie per ficcarli in lavatrice; non ci sono libri aperti sul tavolo della cucina o sigilli impressi sulla porta.  
Fuori, addirittura, c'è il sole.

Sam ha preparato la colazione, ha lasciato un post-it dicendo che andava a fare la spesa. Durante l'armageddon è bello sapere che le priorità di tuo fratello sono a) quanti cereali sono rimasti nella scatola e b) chiedere se possono fare a meno del burro di arachidi perché _non_ è _sano_.

Bobby aggiusta cose. Dean si sorprende di non trovarlo in giro per casa, ma piuttosto nell'officina perché uccidere mostri e prendere a calci angeli è molto spaccaculi e molto utile per la rabbia repressa, ma di qualcosa dovranno pur vivere, e formalmente gestisce ancora una dannata officina.

Dean fa colazione in piedi, infila il cucchiaio nella tazza e non si ricorda l'ultima volta che una mattina è stata così – o se sia mai stata così, se dopo i suoi quattordici anni gli sia mai capitato di risvegliarsi da Bobby con l'aria che profumava di vacanza, no, sai, quella strana cosa che hai alla testa quando la mattina non devi andare a scuola perché le lezioni sono sorprese.

Fa strano, non è abituato. Forse il mondo è semplicemente come uno di quei malati terminali di cui senti parlare di tanto in tanto; forse ha un suo ultimo giorno buono, prima di affogare nel sangue.

Poi – poi – c'è Castiel. Le braccia incrociate sul tavolo, il volto posato in mezzo e la schiena ricurva che si abbassa e si alza lentamente, Dean si ritrova a fissare il movimento con uno strano grumo alla bocca dello stomaco. C'è un angelo che dorme sul tavolo della cucina di Bobby, in mezzo a piatti sporchi e bollette, ed è un angelo così stupido da dormire con un trench – un angelo che si sveglierà con il signore tra i torcicollo perché non sa usare un letto e un cuscino.

Castiel si è ribellato. Castiel è caduto.

Il mondo sta veramente per finire, e se non finirà – se, nel grande forse del loro successo, qualcosa andrà bene – anche se le cose non vanno mai bene, nell'esperienza di Dean – e Cas sarà vivo, allora sarà umano. Per colpa sua, di un coglioncello qualsiasi che non ha saputo tenere a bada dopo averlo tirato su per il culo fuori dalla dannazione. 

Abbassa le spalle, posa la ciotola dentro il lavello e sa che l'unico Cas caduto che ha visto aveva bisogno di un sacco di pastiglie per cercare una grazia che non aveva più, e non vuole che sia così, non vuole finire così. Non importa cosa ne dica, Dean si venderà l'anima un'altra volta purché non finisca sempre – ogni scelta compiuta e ogni dettaglio alterato – _lì_.

Quindi sparecchia lentamente, facendo poco rumore, e sparisce per farsi il bucato e controllare le e-mail e stare il più lontano possibile dal sonno di Cas. 

È pomeriggio quando si sveglia. Si chiede a che ora si sia addormentato, se il modo in cui sono cerchiati i suoi occhi siano segno di una nottata rifuggita al sonno o siano semplicemente il segno di un inevitabile deperimento. 

“La bella addormentata si è svegliata”

Castiel non capisce la reference. Ovviamente. È la battuta più vecchia del mondo, e Castiel è l'essere più vecchio del mondo nel raggio di chilometri. Si sgranchisce il collo, il palmo della mano aperto che cerca di massaggiare quel punto dove ovviamente fa male. Non osa pensare come abbia la schiena e non osa chiedere come sia finito sul tavolo.

Dean non è stato allevato dalle scimmie, si è preso la briga di trovargli un letto, anche se Cas si è rifiutato di usarlo. “Come stai?”

Lo sguardo che riceve in cambio potrebbe incenerire tutta Gotham “Disturbato” dichiara, rauco, infastidito da quanto tutto sembri umano e sia umano e faccia male proprio come fa male agli umani. Bobby gli sta anche insegnando a fare cose comuni, come tenere su le armi da fuoco, e hanno scoperto che ha un'ottima mira con i fucili.

Per un po' Dean non dice niente. Lo guarda allentarsi la cravatta stropicciata mentre fa distrattamente i piatti. Sam dorme sul divano, un libro aperto sullo stomaco e la bocca spalancata, sembra un dodicenne e non il tramite perfetto per il nostro signore oscuro, o una merdata del genere. 

“Sei umano” dice, quindi, non perché voglia rompere il silenzio, non perché non sia ovvio. Lo dice perché realizza così, con lentezza e con la semplicità del dato di fatto.

Castiel espira dalla narici “Perspicace” 

Si volta verso di lui, le mani piene di sapone e lo sguardo incazzato. Sì, e allora? Ha i suoi tempi di ripresa. Immagina che debbano lavorare su quella stronzata passivo-aggressiva.

_Lavorare_. Lavorarci per cosa? Dean non riesce neanche a lavorare su se stesso, nei giorni che ammette di avere un problema, figuriamoci su Castiel.

Però può fare altre cose. Può insegnargli come mettere i cuscini o a che ora andare a letto o quante pastiglie sono il limite consentito perché non sia pericolosamente andante sulla pietosa tossicodipendenza. Se Bobby può fargli vedere come sparare, Dean può fargli vedere come guidare.

È una cosa che gli sarà utile, quando nessuno dei Winchester sarà più lì – o semplicemente quando se ne andrà per vivere la sua vita.

Quando posa le mani sul volante di una delle auto scassate di Bobby, Castiel sembra sul punto di perdere la pazienza prima ancora di mettere in moto.

“Andiamo” cerca di dargli una gomitata, non riuscirebbe a fingersi allegro neanche se fosse in giorni migliori “Ti piacerà”

“E' limitante. Guidare è limitante”

Dean alza le sopracciglia. Guidare non è limitante. Se c'è una cosa di cui è certo nella sua vita, è che con una macchina puoi fare tutto; o quasi. “Metti la cintura” Dean non ribatte alle sue parole, dopotutto lo scontro Impala-Ali è del tutto squilibrato. È un vincere facile, quindi non intraprenderà quel discorso. Si allunga per sistemare lo specchietto “Da lì vedi quello che succede dietro. Più o meno”.

Castiel si aggrotta. È pateticamente divertente – ed è stupido che lo faccia sorridere “Premi la frizione quando --”

“Dean” lo interrompe, alzando una mano “Ho visto la tua specie _inventarla_. So come funziona una macchina”

“Beh, sai anche come funziona un corpo umano, questo non significa che tu lo sappia usare”

Ed è scacco. 

Se Dean ha avuto paura di Cas quando poteva sul serio ucciderlo con uno starnuto, ora ne ha paura quando per ucciderlo deve ricorrere a una pistola. È la battuta più infelice che gli sia mai capitato di fare, ma riesce comunque a reggere il suo sguardo, riesce comunque a sopportare il “Ed è perché sai così bene come funziona, l'essere umano, che stavi per dire sì a Michael?” perché Cas non è la prima persona che ha deluso nella sua cazzo di vita.

Si allaccia la cintura. Guarda davanti. “Metti in moto”

Castiel si prende un secondo. Lo guarda ad oltranza, finché non capisce che Dean non cederà, che il discorso non riprenderà da dove si è interrotto – che l'unica cosa che Dean può dirgli in quel momento è come diavolo non fare un incidente, perché a fine settimana probabilmente sarà morto o il mondo finito o chissà quale altra cazzata; e se non sarà lui, ad essere morto, allora lo sarà suo fratello, e questo è anche peggio del finire sottoterra in prima persona.

Esegue dopo un breve istante, gira la chiave con attenzione. Ingrana la prima. “Ora?”

Dean – sogghigna, in realtà. “Il freno a mano”

“Oh”

“E rilascia la frizione”

“Si è spenta”

“Lentamente, Cas. Accendi, di nuovo.”

Due giri di chiave “Andiamo, così la uccidi”

Lo vede alzare le spalle. Okay, forse quello è il punto dove lascia tutto e torna a fissare aggressivamente un qualsiasi punto nella cucina di Bobby. Invece preme di nuovo la frizione, accende, rilascia nel modo giusto.

Dean è sorpreso anche dalla prudenza con cui ruota il volante. È parecchio ovvio che uno come Cas non abbia paura di far funzionare una macchina. Lo fa girare nei parcheggi, tutto in prima - quindi qualcuno lo aiuti, non ricorda come ha insegnato a Sam a fare le stesse cose – e non parla se non per correggergli la postura, cosa che apparentemente lo irrita a morte; o forse è solo la sua faccia, è facile fraintendere l'espressione incazzata da quella di default.

Sinceramente, non credeva che Cas sarebbe stato così, da umano. Per tutti gli angeli che ha conosciuto – tranne Anna, ma Anna è stata un altro caso, non crede che faccia veramente testo – cadere era La Punizione, con lettere capitali e tutto quanto; il fallimento definitivo, il _papà non ti vuole più a casa_ o il _ho deciso di avere la mia fase adolescenziale dopo una manciata di secoli e nessuno può dirmi cosa fare_ – una stronzata simile, insomma.

Ma Cas – non sa come lo veda Cas. Sa che l'ha visto arrivare, che nel momento in cui ha iniziato a prendere decisioni era consapevole di quello che sarebbe successo, a un certo punto. Umano o non umano, il paradiso non sarebbe stata un'opzione di ritorno alla fine dei giochi. E, nonostante tutto, Castiel non sta fermo. Non rimane in un angolino a compatirsi e guardare tutto male – Castiel fa ricerche e scopre come uccidere e inizia a capire se preferisce il ketchup o la maionese. È questo che lo sorprende, che gli fa ancora più male. Per questo Dean è uno stronzo, non sa gestire diversamente le cose dolorose.

Lo guarda voltare ancora il volante, le mani strette e salde, e si schiarisce la gola. “Okay” borbotta, ficcando le mani in tasca e guardando il cruscotto “Ora frena. Lentamente, perché -”

Ma Castiel non lo ascolta, quando mai lo ha fatto. Non ti puoi aspettare una cosa diversa dall'angelo che non ascolta neanche Dio – anche se sinceramente, Dio è il peggior padre che l'universo abbia mai conosciuto – e che, semplicemente, pigia con forza sul freno.

Dean si ritrova sbalzato in avanti, la cintura conficcata nella t-shirt.

“'Fanculo”.

Castiel sbuffa.

“Cosa?” Dean è irritato. Ci sta tutto, ma quello è fare apertamente il difficile. Non avrebbe mai detto che Castiel sarebbe stato quel genere di stronzetto lì.

Però non si ferma allo sbuffo. Lo sbuffo sarebbe stato troppo facile, e quando mai le cose sono facili, per loro? Così come Dean si ostina a guardare il cruscotto, Cas si ostina a guardare davanti, quindi pensa che, se alzerà lo sguardo giusto tre secondi, il suo orgoglio maschile non andrà in mille pezzi.

Così lo vede, anche se preferirebbe non farlo, le spalle lievemente incurvate, e quando dice “È estenuante” non è una lamentela, perché Cas non si lamenta. E non sa quando abbia iniziato ad essere così bravo, a leggere tra le pieghe del suo viso, o quando il suo petto abbia iniziato a fare male, guardandolo negli occhi. Sa che non è quello. Che non è solo estenuante. Che Cas non ha le fottute ali, ed è come un arto amputato, come finire in sedia a rotelle o perdere la vista. 

Quindi sta zitto. Almeno per una volta, almeno finché non si deciderà di smettere di spiarlo in quel modo. Perché è spiare il guardare quando si pensa di non essere guardati. Non ti permette di avere la guardia alzata. È ingiusto.

“Ti servirà” dice infine, prendendo un piccolo respiro e facendolo voltare, di nuovo composto e di nuovo non terrestre. Dean sogghigna. “Guidare, dico. Quando io e Sam non potremmo più scorrazzarti in giro.”

Castiel non lo guarda come se non capisse, o come se non avesse mai vagliato l'idea. Non è un idiota, grazie a Dio.

“E una macchina – non è solo comoda, okay?” tira fuori una mano per strofinarsela sul viso, alzando le spalle “Sono quattro pareti e un tetto quando non sai dove dormire, e sono – sono un posto caldo in cui sai che puoi tornare. Devi imparare per questo.”

Ed è come se gli fondesse il cervello. Quando infine Castiel parla, la sua faccia cambia tutta all'improvviso, senza l'accenno di gradualità, ma non con la stessa velocità con cui cambia quella di Dean “Una casa” dice con voce strana “Guidare è come una casa, per te” così come il non pensi di meritare di essere salvato, l'inclinazione interrogativa è quasi inesistente alla fine della frase, e Dean sobbalza. “Gesù” sbotta “Lascia il freno e inizia da capo, andiamo.”

Castiel scuote la testa, ma esegue, e Dean non si permette di dire che preferirebbe che Cas non avesse quel genere di casa, che se ne trovasse una vera e una donna da sposare e che dimenticasse come uccidere, dopo la fine dei giorni, ma non lo dice, perché può essere bravo quanto vuole a prevedere la propria morte, ma finché è vivo pensare a certe cose è ancora doloroso e “Si frena lentamente – non – Cas, no - _lentamente_ ”


End file.
